warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Percival d'Gisoreux
Sir Percival of Gisoreux is a mighty Grail Knight who serves as the champion of Bretonnia in the mist-shrouded land of Albion. History The brightly coloured heraldic pennants and livery of Sir Percival of Gisoreux's knightly retinue cuts a stark contrast to the bleak, rain soaked landscape of Albion as they traverse across it. Percival has travelled from the far-distant Bretonnian province of Gisoreux, determined to defend the cause of justice. Sir Percival is a proud and noble Grail Knight of Bretonnia, a well respected and honourable warrior who has spent many years in dutiful service to the Lady of the Lake. He achieved this highly esteemed position and title at an impressively young age; his youthful vigour and enthusiasm already tempered with a cool, clear head and an unquestionable code of honour. He drank deeply from the sacred chalice of the good Lady, and has since roamed Bretonnia and beyond, seeking to protect those who are unable to do so themselves, and to fight the enemies of virtue and order. He is utterly devoted to defending the cause of justice. Sir Percival was in the midst of prayer, kneeling before the altar within a small Grail Chapel in the wilderness near the border of Athel Loren, the realm of the Wood Elves, when a nervous squire arrived, his horse lathered in sweat. The squire told the Grail Knight that King Louen Leoncoeur requested his presence at court to discuss a matter of dire importance. Riding hard, Sir Percival arrived at Couronne weary from his long journey. He had slept barely enough to keep riding, and had acquired several fresh horses along his way, riding each steed until it was exhausted. Nevertheless, he insisted on being admitted to the King's presence without delay. At the king's side stood a longhaired figure of barbaric appearance. Looking into this stranger's eyes, Sir Percival recognised a fierce pride that mirrored his own, and felt strongly the sincerity behind the words the man spoke. The Truthsayer talked of a time of strife, of a place beset by evil on all sides. King Louen Leoncoeur implored Sir Percival to intervene, to aid the people of this unknown land in fighting off these malign and dangerous forces that would imperil the essential balance of the world. The King asked that Sir Percival be his champion on Albion, and to uphold the honour and pride of Bretonnia. Gathering his brethren, the proud Sir Percival set out for the fabled lands of Albion, the mysterious isle of legend. As the parade of devoted Knights travelled across Bretonnia towards the port city of Brionne, more knights flocked to his banner. Impetuous young Knights Errant joined with the Grail Knight, determined and eager to prove themselves on the field of battle. More experienced Questing Knights chose to ride at his side as a way of furthering their pursuit for the grail and the Lady's blessing. Arriving on the cold, wet isle, the Knights soon found themselves embroiled in a number of running battles with marauding tribes of Orcs and warbands of savage Beastmen. These brutal creatures were intent only on destruction, and Sir Percival riled at the senseless devastation they wreaked upon the mystical isle. The Bretonnian troops suffered heavy casualties in these early melees, lured into the fens where their heavy warhorses were next to useless. The cunning creatures then set upon the Knights, ripping them from their saddles and butchering them in the swampy water. Since these early setbacks, the elderly Truthsayer who had spoken to Percival in the King's court in Couronne has joined the Bretonnian force. He had remained in Bretonnia, seeking additional support among the Dukes and Barons, and returned to Albion at the head of two supporting forces that have joined Sir Percival's army. The powerful mystic has since acted as guide for the Knights, directing them across the wide, fog covered grasslands and avoiding the heavy swamps wherever possible. In these more open lands, the Knights have proved their worth, crushing any force that stands before them. Sir Percival has vowed to fight the darkness besetting Albion, and he becomes increasingly devoted to this cause by the day. He has since sworn on his honour that he will not step foot off the isle until the menacing evil forces are wiped from the land. Source * : Warhammer: Dark Shadows (Archived) Category:Grail Knights Category:Gisoreux Category:G Category:P Category:Albion